Lyson The Permission from Heaven
by lolly4eva
Summary: Lyson is the dog Lilly's dad gave her on her 6th birthday.Who knows,he'd be the sign of permission from Lilly's dad in Heaven?LOE!x0x0x0x


**Author's POV--**

_"Lilly my princess,do you like my birthday gift for you?"_

_Lilly's dad,Jerson asked the seven years old Lilly who was running around the Truscott's backyard with her new puppy which is her dad's birthday gift for her.She've been asking for a puppy and her dad finally bought her one.Lilly run towards her dad with her blond hair dancing in the breeze and a very big smile on her face.Once she reached her dad,she hugged him as tight as a little girl like her could do and her dad carry her up and spun her around._

_"I love it daddy!Thank you very much for this.I love you"_

_Lilly said then gave her dad a kiss on his cheecks and her dad giggled.Every children in the neighborhood envied her for having such a great dad and Lilly was really proud of it.Jerson put Lilly down and Lilly went back to play with her new puppy._

_"princess,what's his name anyway?"_

_Jerson asked while walking towards the playing Lilly.Lilly carry up the puppy on her tiny arms and looked at her dad._

_"Lyson.He's Lyson from now on"_

_Lilly said with a very big smile on her face._

_"Lyson?That's a cute name but it's not for dog"_

_Jerson laughed._

_"humpf.I don't care."_

_Lilly said pouting that made her dad laughed more._

_"okay.And why are you giving him that name?"_

_"It's yours and mines name daddy."_

_"huh?"_

_"'Ly' is from my Lilly and the 'son' is from your Jerson."_

_She said showing her uncomplete teeth to her dad.After hearing the reason for the name,Jerson smiled and hugged Lilly.His precious princess._

_"I love you Lilly"_

_"I love you too daddy."_

_Both of them then continue playing with Lyson.They ran around the yard and was really really happy.Laugher rang around the empty and silent street of Malibu._

...kkkkkkrrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggggggggg!!

A teenage girl jumped off her bed in surprised.Her alarm clock just rang and it's time for another new day.Her long blond hair were messed and she was really sleepy.She sat up on her bed and recall her dream.

_Another dream of me,my dad and Lyson..._

She thought.She've been dreaming the same dream since her dad passed away,four years ago.It was the darkiest day of her life.Because her dad,died in front of her when he was trying to help Lyson from drowing.It was stormy day and Lyson went gone.They soon found the dog but not in a way they expected it.The dog was in the ocean doing it's best to live and not to drown.Her dad jumped into the angry ocean and helped the dog.He was able to help it,but not him self.Before he could swim back to the shore after putting up the dog onto it,he was drank by the huge wave.

_"Princess,take care of Lyson and yourself and your mommy.Don't you ever forget how much I love you.I love you princess!I..love..you..."_

That was his last words before he sunk into the deep cold ocean right in front of his princess,Lilly.After that painful day,Lilly swear that she will never let anything happen to Lyson.That,she'll do her best to help him everytime he's in danger just like her dad did.For others,protecting a dog for dead's one life is just crazy thing.But for Lilly who have seen her own father died just to protect a dog,it's special.And everytime she sees Lyson,she could see her dad in him.Wierd isn't it?A dog can resemble a father?Well,it does for Lilly.Lilly looked around her room feeling uncomfortable and uneasy.She felt something's missing.

_by the way,where's Lyson?It's weird he's not around my room to wake me up..._

She wondered but thought he might be down stairs eating his breakfast.

"Lilly,honey!breakfast is e down here now"

Lilly came back to reality when she heard her mom calling her for breakfast.

"I'm coming!"

She yelled back before entering her washroom to wash her face,change her clothes and brush her teeth.After she's done,she walked out her room and went downstairs.There,she saw her mom,Heather and her big bro,Jayson already sitting and ready to eat only waiting for her.Despite that,she straightly walked towards the cabinet near the TV where her dad's picture were on.Her mom and big bro don't mind at all because they know how important for Lilly is it what she's doing.

"goodmorning dad!It's another sunny day.Today,I will go to the skate park and play with my buds there.But don't worry,because I will bring Lyson just like I always do.Oh,and by the way,can I have a boyfriend now?Remember the guy that I've told you?Joe.I remember I told you he's my new bestfriend along with his bros and my old bffs,Oliver and Miley.Well,he just confessed his feeling for me yesterday night.And I will admit that I feel the same way.He's a really nice guy and he's always playing with me and Lyson.Mom and Jayson already gave me permission but I need yours,too.So,pls give me any sign that your giving me permission.Because without that,I couldn't date him.I love you dad!"

She smiled brightly before walking to the dining area where her mom and big bro waiting for her.

"morning guys"

She greeted them happily like she always do.

"morning honey"

"morning Lils."

"let's eat now.I'm really starving."

She said then they ate their breakfast.After she finished,Lilly realized that Lyson's not coming to her like it always does when she's around.She wasn't in her room when she woke up too.

"mom,where's Lyson?I didn't see him in my room.He didn't came to me either."

Lilly asked her mom who was wahsing the dishes.

"I haven't seen him since I woke up,too,honey.Maybe he's still sleeping in his house."

"ok,I'll go look for him"

Lilly walked to the backyard just to see the empty house of Lyson.Her eyes widened and she rushed to their house.

"Lyson!Lyson!"

She yelled while searching around.

"honey,what's wrong?"

"mom,Lyson's not in his house.He's not in my room either."

Lilly began panicking.

"mom,what if..what if I lose him?Dad would be dissappointed"

Then she began crying like a little girl whose missing its father.Heather gave her a warm hug and shush her.

"it's ok honey.You won't lose him.Your dad,is always watching over him and you.He's always watching over us.Now,calm down and I'll help searching for him"

Lilly nodded then they soon went to find him.Even Jayson helped.Time passed by without Lyson being found.Lilly went to the park and everywhere she could think her puppy would go but failed.After a while,the sky became darker and darker and the rain started to pour.And it scared Lilly more.That painful day keep running into her mind.She didn't stopped even she's now wet and was cold.Night came without Lyson anywhere.Lilly started to cry more.And for her last resort,the place that she doesn't want Lyson to be at...the ocean.She headed to the beach hoping Lyson's there safe.

"Lyson!"

She called out but hear nothing but thunder and the mad waves hitting the shore.

"Ly..son..!"

She sunk onto her knees losing her hope.She sat there hugging her knees to her chest and burried her face on it.She cried silently avoiding the fact that the rain pouring hardly.After a while,Lilly heard dog barking.It was small and cute.Just like,

_Lyson!_

She thought standing up and looking around to see where the sound came from.When Lilly turned around,she saw a guy walking towards her.She could hardly see who it was because of the heavy rain.But when the guy appeared in front of her, her face brightened.It was Joe.And in his arms...was Lyson.

"Lyson!"

She said then quickly grabbed the dog from Joe's arms and hugged it tight.Joe stood still with smile on his face.Seing Lilly's happy,makes him happy.Lyson licked Lillys cheecks that made Lilly laughed.But then,Lyson jumped down from Lilly's arms and run around Lilly and Joe.Lilly looked at Joe and smiled.

"you know,Lyson is sometimes traveler.I was walking home from skate park when I saw him in front of our house door.When he saw me,he ran to me and jumped onto me before licking my cheecks.He's such a sweet dog."

Joe said laughing and Lilly giggled.

"Thanks..."

Lilly said before hugging Joe.Joe hugged her back and closed his eyes,feeling the moment he's sharing with Lilly at the moment.

"So..."

He said and let go of Lilly's hug.

"well..."

"what is your answer?"

Joe asked blushing.And he secretly thanked the rain and the night because it hide his blushing face.

"you know,I know the answer now.Yes,I will be your girlfriend"

She said and smiled.Joe smiled and jumped up and down screaming like a crazy man.He hugged Lilly,carry her up and spun her around while Lyson running around them.The dog seems so happy.

"I think,I need to thank Lyson."

Joe said while putting Lilly down.

"yeah,and I need to thank my dad"

She said grinning.

"huh?"

"you know,I asked for his permission about you and me dating.And this is it.I love you Joe"

Lilly said then hugged Joe again.

"I love you more Lilly"

Joe said then smiled and hugged Lilly back.They forgot about the rain for a moment.

_"Thank you dad"_

Lilly thought looking at Lyson.

_"Thank you Mr.Truscott.Don't worry,I won't hurt your precious princess.Because I love her more than everyone could ever know.For you she's a princess,for me she's a queen"_

Joe thought while staring at Lyson still smile on his face.

THE END

**ok,that was...horrible?**

**i dunno..it just popped out my mind and I had to write it down 'coz I don't want my head to explore...hahas...**

**anyways,I'm working in my first long story(of Loe)now.**

**The one that I made you guys voted.**

**I can't post it soon 'coz I want it to be good..**

**I don't want to dissappoint my readers for not updating the story..**

**So I decided to finish it first in my personal Notepad before posting it here to be read:))**

**Until I finished it,I would be posting short stories for extra..hehe**

**well,hope you guys will enjoy my stories!!**

**Thanks for dropping by:))**


End file.
